The One Where Everything's Different But Still The Same
by caffinate-me
Summary: What if Johanna Beckett hadn't died, Kate Beckett had continued to strive for Chief Justice, and Richard Rogers had never sold a novel? An AU in 998 words. 2nd place winner in the 2015 Castle Contest.


The One Where Everything's Different But Still The Same

Kate Beckett sighed when her phone pinged, her hand fishing for it under the mountain of paperwork on her desk.

 _Hey, babe. In town. Free tonight?_

Josh.

She tapped the single word reply before chucking the device back onto a stack of files. He was a nice enough- a distraction from work who strolled through town every other month.

The phone sounded again but Kate's eye roll gave way to a smile when she saw the number.

"Katie!" Johanna Beckett squealed. "Congratulations! Youngest personto make New York judiciary. I am so proud of you, baby."

"Thanks, mom." Kate replied, but her face-splitting smile felt forced.

"You'll be the first female Chief Justice before you know it."

Kate huffed out a laugh, swiveling her chair to look out over the city and grimacing at the half-dead plant on the sill. "It's a long way from the bottom rung of the state court system to the top of the Supreme Court."

"Yes, well, you've always been a good climber."

Kate excelled at being driven, strove for perfection— top of her class at Stanford and later at Harvard Law. The pot-of-coffee-a-day lifestyle had paid off. Partner at the firm by thirty, a classic Harley stored under a layer of dust in the parking garage, and a series of casual yet satisfying late night liaisons.

She shrugged off a pang of melancholy. Relationships were a distraction.

Her mother's voice cut through her thoughts. "Celebratory dinner tonight?"

"I already have plans."

"Oh, okay." Johanna's disappointment leaked through the line and Kate deflated into her chair. "But you'll be here Saturday, right?"

"I'll try."

"It's Christmas, Katherine."

Kate's head fell to rest on the back of her chair. Normal people didn't work through holidays. Normal people happily traveled to the suburbs to have dinner at home with their parents.

"I know. I promise I'll try."

A sigh echoed over the line.

"Please tell me you at least have a tree."

"Of course I have a tree, mom." It just hadn't come out of the box in three years.

* * *

A roar of laughter greeted Kate when she entered the martini bar, the crowd toeing the line of buzzed.

"Dirty martini," she told the bartender. "Vodka. Two olives."

"No apple-tini?"

Kate's focus slid to the voice on her right only to find a mop of brown hair attached to a pair of horn-rimmed glasses and tweed jacket. His fingers were wrapped around the stem of a yellow cocktail.

"Do I look like an apple-tini girl to you?"

"No. You look like you fell from the pages of a mystery noir. I also enjoy classic cocktails. This for example, is a Sidecar." He smiled, an adorable grin that sent a flutter through her stomach. "So what brings a girl like you to a place like this?"

"That's your line?"

"We're talking, aren't we?"

"Touché." Kate turned, resting her hip against the bar. He was cute, in a geeky way. A twinkle in his blue eyes made her smile. "I'm celebrating."

"Me too."

"Really?" She drawled, readying herself for another line.

"Yes. I made tenure."

"Professor? Impressive. Where do you teach?"

"Columbia. Contemporary literature and creative writing."

She lifted her drink to her lips, eyebrow quirked. "You're a writer?"

His expression fell. "No. What about you? What are you celebrating?"

An arm around her waist stalled her answer.

"Hey, babe. Sorry I'm late."

Kate shot an apologetic look to the man in front of her, but he was already backing away with a nod and sad smile.

Josh's lips pressed to the shell of her ear. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"It's been fun, Kate, but I'm getting married next week. It's time to turn into an honest man."

Kate perched on the edge of her mattress, robe wrapped around her lithe frame, disgust burning in her gut. Her eyes slammed shut with the door. Fun. Right. Being blindsided with the news that she was the other woman was anything but fun.

After a moment she pushed herself up, strutted across the sterile apartment she'd rarely seen during waking hours, and ripped open the door of the storage closet. She tore through boxes, ornaments and decorations spilling to the floor. Her motorcycle helmet rolled to a stop at her side as tears began to fall.

She missed normal.

* * *

Kate arrived at her parents' brownstone five days later and fifteen minutes late, motorcycle helmet clutched under her arm, and a series of pissed off voicemails from the partners on her phone. Not showing up to work for a week would do that. She stopped short at the sight of the man at the door, a pair of twinkling antlers on his head, and horn-rimmed glasses framing his eyes.

"You. Hi," she stuttered. "Why are you opening my parents' door?"

He chuckled, stepping to the side so she could enter. "I'm Rick Rodgers. I work with Jo, she invited me."

"Columbia, right. Hi, Rick. I'm Kate."

"Of course, the prodigal daughter. Congratulations on the judiciary," Rick replied glancing behind her. "No boyfriend tonight?"

"Ah, no," Kate conceded. "No boyfriend period."

He reached out go help her shed her jacket and take the helmet. Her breath hitched as his fingers brushed her skin, electricity sizzling up through her blood. Their eyes locked when she turned and his fingers fumbled down her arm.

Shaking her head she focused on the ridiculous headband, nose scrunched. "Nice antlers."

Rick laughed, plucking the ornament off his head, eyebrows dancing when he placed it on hers. "Gotta have the Christmas spirit, your honor. Looks like you could use it more than me though."

He cleared his throat, turning toward the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready."

She gave a short nod, failing to move.

"You coming, Kate?"

A shout of "objection!" from the kitchen shook Kate from her trance— her lawyer parents squabbling over the state of the cranberry sauce. The urge to laugh bubbled up in her chest. "Yeah. I'm coming."

Normal. Perfect.

* * *

A/N: I made this a challenge to myself- to write a cohesive AU in 1000 words or less, I guess I succeeded. Thank you to Kate, Dia, and Jenny for the brutal ruthless editing and Pom poms. This story wouldn't be what it is without you all. Happy holidays, everyone!

Xx

Twitter: aspen_musing

Tumblr: aspenmusing


End file.
